Suna Downtown 8
by Best Ghost
Summary: In search of their pissed and ignored girlfriends, the boys of Konohagakure embark on the adventure of their lives to find and bring home the girls they love the most. Rated M for future lemons and foul language. On hiatus.


**A/N: Whoop, my first story on my new acc. I hope you enjoy! Also, if you're confused at who some of the characters may be, please refer to the bottom of this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: <strong>Sunna Downtown

**Chapter: **P.S. Fuck You

Naruto Uzumaki slurped up some ramen before sticking the chopsticks in his best friend's face. "Teme. Fetishes. Spill it. Go."

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, pushing his half-empty bowl away from him. "Fuck off, Dobe, I'm_ not_ in the mood." He muttered as Teuchi came over to take his bowl.

"Fine, you emo fag. Teuchi-san, what's your fetish?" Naruto inquired cheekily, a ramen noodle hanging from his lip. He took Sasuke's half empty bowl away from Teuchi and poured it into the fourteenth bowl he had been eating from.

Teuchi scratched his belly and smiled. "Oi, you kids sure get more perverted with each passing year, eh?" He laughed and then preceded to lean in closer to whisper, "But if you must know…," He looked around to see if his daughter Ayame was anywhere to be seen before whispering, "_it's feet_."

The boys were silent for a minute before Naruto began hysterically laughing. "I could have gone my whole life without knowing that," Sasuke told him, scowling in disgust.

Teuchi began to laugh some more and shrugged, "'ey, you asked, and I just told you the truth," The ramen bar owner took a seat from the other side of the bar counter and rested his cheek on his hand while Sasuke thought about how he wasn't the one who asked at all. "So, Sasuke, is everything okay? You're even more of a sour puss than usual."

"He's fighting with Sakura-chan," Naruto told him with a mouthful of ramen. He pushed his now empty bowl across the counter towards Teuchi, "More tonkatsu, please! With a lot of pork!"

Teuchi eyed the mountain of dirty bowls that were stacked next to Naruto, "You're going to pay for all of this, right Naruto?" Teuchi asked him, remembering all the times Naruto had eaten out at his bar like a pig and ran out without paying. He leaned back and yelled, "MATSU! NISHI! One order of tonkatsu!"

"A-and lots of pork!"

"AND LOTS OF PORK, IT'S NARUTO WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT," Teuchi leaned towards them again and looked at Sasuke and nodded, "Women troubles, eh?"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, looking away from the bar owner. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about the incident that just happened between Sakura and him, especially with his retarded best friend and a feet loving ramen bar owner.

"Yeah, Sasuke was being a douche to her today and basically told her to fuck off so that he could train when all she did was make him a bento. She was worried about his nutrition or something. And, and, and, and, usually, Sakura goes away when he tells her to but today she just threw the bento the ground, started crying, and ran away. Masked her chakra and everything, the poor girl just couldn't take it anymore. Teme couldn't find her anywhere and let me tell you, we looked _everywhere_," Naruto paused to catch up with his breath and solemnly put his arm around Sasuke, "And here he is now," He rubbed his fuming friend's arm, "Sad. Alone. And eating rame-**OW.** TEME. DON'T HIT ME ON THE HEAD."

Teuchi raised his eyebrows and took a sip from his cup of sake, "Not good, Sasuke," Teuchi told him, shaking his head, "That's how I lost my wife."

Naruto squinted his eyes at him, "You were once an emo faggot who was a bitch to his girlfriend, too-**OWOWOW** TEME!"

Teuchi chuckled sadly. "Not exactly, but I didn't pay enough attention to her," He confessed, looking into his cup dreamily. "I did exactly what Sasuke here did. I blew off her even though all she did was tend to my every will and need. Dear God, were her feet cute, too…and then one day, she just couldn't take it anymore and went for a 'walk'," He shook his head and smiled weakly, "Never came back."

The trio were silent with awkward tension before Matsu strolled in beside Teuchi. "Here's one order of tonkatsu, with lots of pork for Naruto-san!" Matsu announced, not reading the atmosphere at all while smiling cheerfully.

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered, standing up to take the bowl away from Matsu carefully, not wanting to risk the clumsy employee to spill his precious ramen. "H-Hey, Teme! Where you going? There's tonkatsu!"

Sasuke pushed his hands in his pockets and ignored his teammate, storming out of the bar silently.

* * *

><p>"Ino," Sakura began nervously as the train began to roll out of the station, "I-I don't think this is a good idea after all. Maybe we should get off."<p>

"Why, so we can go back to being disrespected day in and day out again?" Ino instituted, placing their bags into the carrier compartment above their seats. She scoffed. "I don't think so."

"R-r-right, Ino-c-chan…m-maybe we should g-go back...," Hinata chimed meekly, playing with her fingers as she looked out the window nervously, "T-There a-are p-people b-back-."

"People back there? _People like who_? _Naruto_?" Ino folded her arms defiantly, "_Sasuke_? _Neji_? **_Shikamar__u_**?" She shook her head, obviously P.O'd. "People who ignore us everyday and treat us like _total shit_, even though we're supposedly their 'girlfriends'? We _don't_ deserve that."

"Right, Ino, but we should probably just talk this through with them," Ten Ten conjected, standing up from her seat. "We could just simply beat a little sense to them-."

"Guys, guys, it's not like we're leaving for good," Ino reassured them, laughing, "We're just going to go have some fun at the new downtown district in Sunna until those idiots realize we're missing. If they really do care about us, they'll come running their asses over here. I told Temari where we were so that she could tell them if they ask. This is a test you see, you just got to test them," She winked and sat down proudly while the other girls looked at her tiredly.

Then Sakura said quietly, "But what if Sasuke-kun doesn't pass?" She was doubtful Sasuke would even notice she was missing, and she was confident that he'd be even more glad that he finally had gotten rid of her. I mean…that's what he's always wanted, right? For her to leave him alone and to stop being annoying…for her to be gone.

Ino put a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "If he doesn't pass…then I guess downtown's our new home."

Hinata sniffed and tried to hide her tears unskillfully. Ten Ten put her arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, "Aw, c'mon Hyuuga. You know Uzumaki. As soon as he hears you're missing and all on your own in Sunna surrounded by a bunch of big muscle bound guys, he'll be running over with his ass on his head," Ten Ten then looked at the dutiful looking Haruno, "And Sasuke will definitely be running right behind him."

Sakura smiled weakly at her friend, not buying it at all. She was ensured that Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru would come looking for their girlfriends; but all she could see was Sasuke sighing with relief that he didn't have to deal with admitting that he never really did like her in the first place and that their relationship was a mistake. He'd be glad that she was gone. She's doing this for him.

The remainder of the train ride was spent with the girls looking through the tour guides and planning where they would go and what hotel they would crash in and where they would eat. It seemed as if the girls of the Konoha 12 had already forgotten about their ignorant boyfriends.

Soon, the train's operator announced in a robotic a voice, "We will be arriving in Sunna Downtown very shortly, please gather all your belongings and make sure you will not leave anything behind. Thank-you."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Uchiha!"<p>

Sasuke turned around to see Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga walking towards him through the crowd of people in the evening street. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at their anxious expressions.

"What's up?" He asked.

"It's the girls. They ran away to Sunna Downtown." Neji told him, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking out a piece of paper, "Temari taped this on my door-."

"Hyuuga, I could care less about where your and Nara's girlfriend could have run off to," Sasuke said dismissively, already turning away from them.

Neji smirked, and brought the crinkled paper into the light and read aloud, "_'Dear idiot boys of Konoha, Ino told me to tell you guys that she, Ten-Ten, Hinata Hyuuga, and_ _**Sakura Haruno**_ _have run away to Sunna Downtown because you guys are terrible boyfriends. You guys are fucktards. Also, they want to let you guys know that 'fuck you' Love, Temari_'"

Sasuke stared dumbly at the Hyuuga before snatching the paper from his heads. He read the two words most important to him again and again in his head. _Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno, **Sakura Haruno**_-

"This wouldn't have happened if you could just hang onto your woman, Uchiha," Shikamaru interjected his repetitive thoughts while scratching the back of his head and groaning, "Aw, _man_. This is such a _drag_…"

Sasuke ignored him and crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and handed it over to Neji. "I'm going." Sasuke announced, walking past them briskly.

They ran to catch up the Uchiha, "Going where? Sunna? We're going, too."

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, running over to them with a bowl of ramen in his hands, "Teme!" He ran up to the boys, standing in front of them and resting his hands on his knees to catch up with his breath. He looked up and grinned, "Oh, hey you guys. What are you doing here?"

"Hinata's gone," Sasuke told him, walking past him as well.

The bowl slipped out of the blonde's hands. "**N-Nani!** W-what do you mean?"

Neji grabbed his arm, "We're going to Sunna," He said, as they continued walking, "Come on."

* * *

><p>The girls stepped out of the train station and into the city lights of Sunna Downtown, their eyes twinkling with the colors.<p>

Ino dropped her bags onto the cement floors, stretched her arms above her head, and bellowed, "**_HELLOOOOOOO_ SUNNA DOWNTOWN. KONOHA HAS ARRIVED.**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and/or message me! I'd love to make some friends on here!**

**Teuchi -**_ Owner of Naruto and Iruka-Sensei's favorite place to eat, Ramen Ichiraku_.

**Ayame - **_Teuchi's daughter who aids him in running the ramen bar._

**Matsu & Nishi **- _In Part 2 of the NARUTO manga, Ayame leaves on a trip and Matsu & Nishi are hired as replacements._

**Teuchi's ex-wife - **_an OC_

**Just thought I'd clarify who they are since they aren't really significant characters, especially Ayama, Natsu, and Nishi.**

**Also, I know Sunna is actually spelled Suna, but I for this fanfiction I'll just be typing it as Sunna since my auto correct handles that better for some reason!**


End file.
